


Insanity

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, PWP, Porn, Smut, almost drabble, minor fluff, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shameless smut.  Well, not entirely shameless but basically.  Lucy is crazy for Kara and she is insatiable.





	

Lucy couldn’t help but think about how beautiful Kara was. Her radiant smile, genuine and present. Kara just had a way of making her head spin. Even when Kara had been her most vulnerable, she created a certain unrest in the young lawyer. It definitely wasn’t Lucy’s fault that Kara was just so damn amazing. Kara honestly cared about her, and that made Lucy crazy. Lucy didn’t care to speak out loud the things that Kara’s body and mind did to hers, but with the Kara-induced fog, Lucy had gone insane, in a way.

 

At this time, Lucy was going insane because she just wanted to feel Kara. To touch her. To dedicate every hill and valley of her girlfriend’s body to her memory. Sometimes Lucy wished the supersuit wasn’t bulletproof. Gently, Lucy pulled down Kara’s zipper and brushed the fabric off her lover’s body. Kara flipped around once again. The blonde, noticing the change of pace, smiled her radiant smile and brought her hand up to caress Lucy’s face.

 

“Hey.” Kara said softly.

 

“Hey yourself.” Lucy spoke, shifting to straddle Kara’s hips as she swiftly removed the alien’s bra. Kara then peeled Lucy’s shirt off and quickly unclasped the shorter woman’s bra, tossing the garments to the floor by the others. 

 

Lucy bent down to bite harshly upon the Kryptonian’s neck, reveling in the low rumble that tore through her chest. Lucy lowered her head further to Kara’s breasts and began lavishing the nipples with twisting tongues and sharp pinches. Kara ran her hands up and down Lucy’s back, absorbing her warmth. The brunette licked her way down Kara’s stomach to a trimmed patch of curls before sucking her clit into her hot mouth. Kara let out a high whimper as she balled her hands into fists with the sensation. Lucy continued to suck at her clit and Kara was lost in the pleasure. Then Kara felt the brunette lapping at her core, edging her to release. 

 

Lucy brought her left hand to Kara’s rock solid abs and moved her other to run circles on her lover’s engorged clit. Lucy prodded her tongue into Kara’s center, allowing the sensation to flood her mind. She remained there, thrusting her tongue in and out of her girlfriend’s cunt until she felt the organ begin to tense. She quickly switched her tongue and fingers, plunging two fingers into the hot center. She sucked at Kara’s clit and fingered her cunt until finally Kara cried out her name in release, her pussy twitching through the aftershocks.

 

Lucy crawled up Kara’s body and met her in a searing kiss, only breaking when Kara plucked at her nipple. “Mm...please.” She whispered, remembering her own arousal.

 

“Okay baby.” Kara said, flipping their positions and climbing down to Lucy’s core. Lucy felt a hand rubbing at her clit while another paid her nipples some attention. Lucy bucked up into Kara’s hand as she sped up, moving her left hand down to push into her dripping cunt. Lucy heard her lover moan her name as she exclaimed how wet she was. Lucy had been fantasizing about the superhero since early that morning, almost taking care of herself before the day’s end. But the brunette was incredibly happy she had waited as the pleasure coursing through her, consuming her, was magnified due to her company. Kara curled her fingers and Lucy tangled her fingers in Kara’s hair. Kara nipped at the inside of her thigh while her hands continued and with one final growl, she let herself fall over the edge into Kara’s arms. Coming down from her high, her pulled Kara up to her.

 

“You’re amazing. That was amazing. Thank you.” Lucy panted.

 

“Thank you, I love that we are comfortable enough to do this.” Lucy rolled into Kara’s side and the blonde tangled her fingers in her hair. “This—us, is astonishing and I'm so happy that you are part of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't know where this came from. It was going to be a short Drabble with a mention of sex but then that happened. I'm not sure how I feel about posting it, but I did spend all that time writing it. Hope it wasn't that shitty.


End file.
